An Unexpected Visitor
by LttleDvl
Summary: It's quiet in Briarwood until someone unexpected comes crashing in. Can the Mystic Force Rangers help get him back to where he belongs? A crossover between S.P.D. and Mystic Force. Story on hold for now, but will be completed at some point.


_The usual disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the characters; I just like to play around with them._

Vida walked through the forest; it was quiet, tranquil, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair. The peaceful moment was shattered by a flash of bright light and a large sonic boom. Vida shielded her eyes from the intense light, and pulled her hands away as the sound faded out. She saw nothing at first, but then spied something lying on the ground; the green and gray colors blending into the forest floor. Vida cautiously approached the figure, realizing as she drew closer that it was a young man lying face down. Reaching his side, she checked to see if he was still alive. He moaned slightly at her touch, but otherwise remained still. Vida pulled out her morpher to radio the other rangers. "Guys, I've found an injured man in the forest. He needs help!"

"On our way, Vida." she heard Nick respond. Gently shaking the man's shoulder, Vida tried to wake him. "Hello? Are you okay?" Vida watched as he began to stir slightly and mumbled a few things that she couldn't understand. "Hey, wake up." She shook him a bit more.

Blinking owlishly, the green and gray clad man let out a groan and rolled onto his back, "Where…..where am I?"

Vida looked him over; he wore what she could only assume was some type of uniform that had a large shield of a dog's head on the right shoulder and a smaller one on his left, that displayed the letters, S.P.D. "You're in Briarwood. Are you alright? Who are you and how did you get here?"

Slowly, the young man sat up, clutching his head in pain. "Bridge Carson, S.P.D. Green Ranger. I'm not quite sure how I got here. I was working on an experiment to see if I could separate space-time wormholes into individual ones that affect only space or time, but not both at the same time." He finally looked up at her. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Vida." Though she found him to be totally confusing, it didn't escape her attention when he called himself the green ranger. How is that possible? she thought to herself.

Vida and Bridge heard a rustling noise echo through the woods. Vida looked to see the other four Mystic Force Rangers headed their way. Bridge peered at them. "Who are they?" He glanced back at Vida. "Who are you again?"

"Vida," Nick called out as he came up to her and a young man; who sat on the ground next to her, wearing a confused expression. "How is he?"

Madison walked over to Bridge's side and squatted next to him. "How are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

Bridge shook his head slightly, "My head hurts something terrible." As he glanced around at the Rangers, his voice began to increase in pitch with every syllable. "What's going on here? Who are you people? How did I get here?" They all seemed strangely familiar to him; as if he'd known them from somewhere. But his throbbing head was preventing him from focusing on a single coherent thought

Madison shook his arm slightly; reclaiming his attention, "Whoa, slow down and take it easy, okay? We're going to help you, don't worry." Nodding briefly, Bridge turned back towards her.

A questioning glance passed between the other rangers. While Madison was looking Bridge over, Nick motioned to Vida to join him, Xander and Chip. "Vida, who is this guy? What the hell happened here?"

Before answering, she briefly glanced at each of them in turn. "To answer your second question first, I don't know. I was walking along and all of a sudden there was a boom and a flash of light so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I could see again, he was here lying on the ground."

"As for who he is, he told me his name is Bridge Carson." Nick nodded absently. "He also said that he's the Green Ranger."

All three of them stared at her, shocked. Especially Xander. "But that's not possible, I'm the Green Ranger!" he said, nearly shouting.

Shrugging, Vida replied; "That's what he said."

They all looked over at Madison and her patient. "I think you have a mild concussion. You'll have a bad headache for a while and things may seem a bit strange at times, but it will pass and you'll be okay."

"Thanks. Sorry if I seem confusing to you guys, but I do to most people anyway." Not understanding what he meant, Madison gave him a blank look for a moment.

Stepping up in front of their guest, Nick addressed him. "So who are you? Do you remember what happened to you; how you got here?"

"Yes, I'm Bridge Carson, S.P.D Green Ranger. And I…."

"Wait a second!" cutting him off, Xander stepped forward "You aren't the Green Ranger."

Looking up at him in confusion, Bridge asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm the Green Ranger." Xander replied.

"Stop, hang on." butting in, Chip spoke up. "I think I know what's going on. Sort of. Xander, we all know you're the green ranger." Turning in Chip's direction, Xander shot him an exasperated look. "The Green Mystic Force Ranger." Chip then pointed at Bridge. "But you said you're the SPD Green Ranger. Which means that you're both Green Rangers, just not the same ones."

In response, all the others just stared at Chip. "What?" he replied.

"Okay, so assuming Chip's correct, what's an SPD Ranger?" Madison asked Bridge.

"Space Patrol Delta." he replied.

"Space Patrol? Never heard of that one." Xander said. "And I've read up on all the previous Ranger teams, there's never been a space patrol delta."

Seeming a bit confused for a moment, Bridge snapped his fingers when he suddenly got an idea; glancing at the rangers around him. "What year is it?"

"Are you kidding?" Vida asked. "You don't know what year it is? It's 2006."

Bridge nodded his head slightly. "Well, that explains that." he stated.

"Explains what?" Chip asked.

"I'm from the future, 2025. That would be why you haven't heard of S.P.D. We're not around yet; we come after your time."

"The future?" Nick said, stunned. "But how did that happen?"

Getting to his feet; Bridge began to sway; placing his hand back on his head and cringing as he did so. Reaching out, Madison took a hold of him to steady him. "Thanks. Again." Rapidly blinking his eyes in an effort to clear them, he said after a moment; "I don't really know what happened. I was working on a project and the next thing I knew I was here. Maybe something went wrong."

"Must have. Especially since you said some mumbo-jumbo about messing with wormholes?" Vida asked.

"Wormholes! Cool!" Chip said excitedly. "What do you know about wormholes? Are they real? Can they really transport people through space in the blink of an eye?"

Bridge stuck out a hand to forestall any more questions. "Stop. Wait and ask me when my head doesn't feel like it's been through a cement mixer."

"So now what?" Xander asked.

"Well, obviously he'll have to come with us." Madison stated. "He's in no shape to take care of himself at the moment."

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Bridge replied, cringing at another stab from his aching head.

"Let's take him to Udonna. Maybe she can give you something for your headache." Vida stated.

"Alright. Let's go." Turning, Nick started off in the direction that would lead them all to Rootcore. The others following after him; Madison and Chip stayed on either side of Bridge, just in case he needed help along the way.

"We'll figure out what happened and get you back home, I'm sure of it." Madison told him.

"Thanks." Bridge replied.

"In the meantime…" Chip began, "What's all this about wormholes? I find them fascinating. Of course, I find a lot of obscure things fascinating. Like vampires, fairies, trolls…"

Sighing, Madison rolled her eyes as Chip rattled on.

"Now I know how everyone else feels when I talk." Bridge stated.


End file.
